Modern medical techniques include suturing soft tissue to bone and repair of bone during, for example, reconstructive surgery. In one form these techniques involve attaching a suture to a bone screw, or anchor, installing the bone screw into the bone and connecting the soft tissue to the bone via the suture. One drawback associated with prior art bone screws is the potential for a bone screw to back out after implantation. To inhibit back out, bone screws have been modified with various thread designs and locking features, with some success.
These bone screws can also be used for repair of bone by inserting the screw into a prepared bone aperture. The screw can be used to attach bone to bone or to attach a reconstruction plate or other prosthesis to a bone. Most of these techniques can benefit from the use of a resorbable screw with a self-locking feature. When installing a bone anchor or screw, a surgeon will typically tap a hole, remove the tap and then install the screw into the hole while maintaining the alignment of the bone with another bone or a prosthesis. Therefore, what is needed is an implantation system for a bone screw utilizing a self-tapping resorbable screw with a soft tissue attachment and locking features for repair of bone or soft tissue graft attachment.